Más allá de las lágrimas
by Lady-Cin
Summary: Las lágrimas de Kaoru destrozan el corazón de su hijo. Lo que ocurrió desde que Kenji fue a entrenar con Hiko. "Te acabaré Kenshin Himura". Él desea que su padre pague por abandonarlos. Su mejilla ha sido cortada igual a la de Battousai. ONE SHOT. R


_Rouroni Kenshin pertenece a Watsuki_

_Este fic es basado en la OVA "Seisouhen"_

_Algunos diálogos son textuales y la mayoría son añadidos._

_Agradezco a Dios por darme esta humilde inspiración._

_Dedicado a todo el fandom de Roruken que no quedamos del todo satisfechos con el final de las OVAS. _

* * *

_*****_

_**"MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS LÁGRIMAS"**_

_**por Cindy-jhonny**_

**_-acto único-_**

_*****_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**"**__En primavera tenemos flores de cerezo, en verano tenemos las estrellas,_

___**en otoño tenemos la luna llena y en invierno tenemos la nieve,**_

___**con todo eso el sake debe ser sustancialmente bueno**_

___**si lo sientes amargo es que algo anda mal dentro de ti".**_

___-Seijuro Hiko-_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo_

El sol ya se ponía en oriente, mientras el hombre lo observaba tomando algo de sake, el chico terminaba de realizar los movimientos con su espada. Una katana, y en su defecto una Uchigatana... Filosas, cortantes. Hasta el agua y el viento podían ser presas de las dos asesinas.

Día con día, noche tras noche el chico insistía, pero el hombre no cedía.

-Maestro, cuándo será el día en que usted se digne a enseñarme el Hiten Mitsuruyi Ryu?

Por respuesta tenía el sonido de las cigarras. El hombre no le respondía.

-Sepa usted que de estos parajes no me moveré hasta que me enseñe!

-Eres más necio y estúpido que tu padre!

-Busco ser fuerte, puramente!... Y también sinceramente!

-Uno sostiene la espada por el bienestar de otro, para proteger al débil.

-Con el objetivo que sea... Solo enséñeme!

Ante la terquedad del chico, el maestro se limitó a seguir bebiendo sake. Y ante la terquedad del maestro el chico se limitó a decirle que estaba oscureciendo y que se retiraba a cenar.

-Pretendes regresar a Tokio?... Ese chico... Yahiko, aún sigue aquí...

-No me interesa él... -dijo obsecado-... Al regresar, espero encontrar a Kenshin de nuevo. He esperado esto desque que era un niño...

Demasiado cruel... El destino era terrible...Hiko caviló que el enfrentamiento entre Kenshin y su hijo era inminente y demasiado doloroso para ser visto por él. Estaba seguro que aquello rompería el corazón de su estúpido pupilo.

-Madre... –dijo Kenji con tristeza. Pero luego su corazón volvió a llenarse de ira-... Porqué mi padre no estuvo con ella?

Hiko no supo qué responderle. Ciertamente el rencor y la falta de una imagen paterna consistente había hecho de Kenji un hombre, muy prematuramente. Para Kenji toda su vida giraba alrededor de ella, Kaoru. Su madre era su felicidad y su tristeza. La sonrisa de ella era su sonrisa y sus lágrimas eran las lágrimas de él. Su obsesión era la melancolía que ella reprimía.

-Entonces porqué mejor no esperas? –Preguntó Hiko-... Ir con tu padre es como ir a la guerra.

-Tengo mis razones... Además, usted se niega a completar mi entrenamiento.

-Búscate otro maestro.

-Qué es lo que pretende? Usted sabe que ese estilo solo lo domina usted.

-Entonces te sugiero que empieces a escribirle cartas a Shougo Amakusa a ver si accede a entrenarte en Alemania, o viene él a Japón.

-No me trate como a un ignorante!... Todo el mundo sabe que la técnica de Amakusa es incompleta y errónea!

Kenji sacó su espada y en un solo movimiento magistral partió un grueso madero con escobilla en tres partes iguales demostrándole a Hiko sus habilidades con la katana, pero el maestro ni se inmutó. Siguió bebiendo sake hasta que Yahiko, quien regresaba del río, volvía a aparecer.

Yahiko se había acercado a ambos, pero hubiera preferido mejor no haberlo hecho para no escuchar la más monstruosa y aberrante confesión que había escuchado en su vida.

-Si usted no me quiere enseñar.... –dijo Kenji poniendo una mirada de odio que Yahiko había visto años atrás solo en una persona, Enishi Yukishiro-.... mataré a mi padre con tan solo mi fuerza o incluso la de Dios!... No me importa!

-Kenji!...Por Kami, como diablos dices algo tan horrible? –dijo Yahiko a punto de abalanzarse a él para molerlo a golpes.

Hiko dejó de tomar el sake y suspiró.

-Este es peor que el padre... –dijo el maestro resignado.

-No quiero que me comparen con Kenshin!... Suficiente castigo con tener que parecerme a él físicamente y llevar su apellido!... Mi único consuelo es que por lo menos la gente me dice que tengo los ojos de mi madre.

-Se lo advertí... –dijo el maestro mirando la luna-...Tu padre fue un alumno idiota que se metió en la boca del lobo intentando cambiar una época caótica. Escogió un bando y fue manipulado por el poder político, mi propósito con él no era ese!... Nunca terminó el entrenamiento... Luego, pretendió salvar el mundo, descuidó el hogar, y ahora aquí están las consecuencias metidas en mi casa fastidiándome día y noche.

-Lo que hizo Kenshin Himura en su juventud y lo que sigue haciendo a mí no me interesa!... Él es él y yo soy yo!...-Kenji habló con determinación-... Yo sí pretendo terminar todo el entrenamiento y ser el catorceavo maestro, incluso si para ello debo ponerme esa ridícula capa!

Hiko sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de sake.

_-"La espada es un arma para matar, el arte de la espada es el arte de asesinar, matar a unos para salvar a otros"..._ Kenshin tomó esa maldita frase muy a pecho y demasiado textual, igual que lo haces tú ahora!... En cuanto a mi capa, ni lo sueñes. Careces de estilo...

-No tengo la culpa de las estupideces de Kenshin!... Él tuvo sus motivos, yo tengo otros muy diferentes! –alegó Kenji.

-Él fue un alumno brillante que escogió una manera tonta de vivir la vida... Su camino fue inevitable porque a pesar de todo era inocente... pero tú no, Kenji Himura!...-dijo Hiko viéndolo fijamente-...Tú estás corrompido y serás un asesino cruel, despiadado y sin corazón!... Battousai lo hacía por una creencia, tú lo harás por odio... Serás peor de lo que fue Battousai!... Al ver tu actitud miserable y sanguinaria he decidido que el Hiten Mitsuruyi Ryu muere conmigo!... No voy a crear un monstruo peor al que hice!... Preferiría morir!

Kenji abrió los ojos al ver la mirada de furia de Hiko y empezó a respirar agitadamente. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se transformaron de azules a ámbares otorgándole un aspecto infernal. Al ver aquello, un frío recorrió el espinazo de Yahiko...

-De una manera u otra él pagará por cada una de las lágrimas de mi madre!... Kenshin Himura me ha transformado en lo que soy!... Diga lo que diga, igual acabaré con él!

Entró a la cabaña furioso, caminó hacia el otro lado, donde el Hiko Seijuro tenía su máquina de trabajar el barro, con furia apretó los puños y dio varios golpes a las paredes. Tenía ganas de tirar todas aquellas estúpidas vasijas de barro al piso....

A un lado sobre una pequeña mesa de madera vio una botella de sake media llena. Hiko la había comprado esa mañana. La agarró, quitó el corcho y la bebió aparatosamente, haciendo que ésta incluso se derramara por su mentón. Le supo amargo... Demasiado amargo para ser sake fresco. Era como si su paladar no lo tolerara... algo andaba mal en él...

-Puagh!... Sabe a hiel! –Aún así la bebió toda...

Luego, obstinado, la tiró al piso rompiéndose en ese instante en decenas de pedazos que fueron a dar a distintas partes de la estancia.... Su ira era más que su raciocinio. Finalmente el salvajismo lo dominó y con su espada tiró al piso todo cuanto se interfería a su paso, rompiendo en dos y en tres parte la gran mayoría de las vasijas de Hiko.

No se dio cuenta cuando también tiró abajo un espejo enmarcado que Hiko había comprado dos días atrás.... Un gran pedazo rebotó amenazándole con cortarle su cara de forma desgarradora, pero su reflejo fue preciso y rápidamente pudo asirlo con la mano... Sin embargo, otra pequeña partícula le había rozado la cara haciéndole una larga pero insignificante raya vertical en la mejilla izquierda... Con rabia iba a estrellar en el piso el gran pedazo de vidrio que tenía en la mando, pero en ese instante pudo ver su reflejo en él.

-No-no-no!.... Nooooooo! –decía espantado

Lo que veía era a él, a su padre... Su mismo rostro, su mismo cabello, su misma voz, sus mismos ojos ámbares de fuego.... y aquella raya en la mejilla.... Era... era Battousai!

-No, no soy Battousai!... No soy él!... Noooooooooo!

Estrelló el vidrio contra la pared y como un cachorro de dragón calló al piso de rodillas sosteniéndose también con sus dos manos. Empezó a llorar... Recordaba a su madre. Ella era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. La amaba demasiado, la quería solo para él.

Su herida empezó a sangrar. Por suerte era solo un rayón y no era profundo para dejar cicatriz, además sabía que sanaría en pocos días. Pero le enfurecía que el destino se empeñara en hacerlo la viva imagen de su padre.

-Solo falta que me encuentra a una mujerzuela borracha como Tomoe que me haga la raya horizontal.... Jajajaja! –rió irónicamente con odio mientras se agarraba su mejilla y presionaba la herida apenas sangrante.

-Maldita ramera barata! Nunca debió atravesarse en el camino de mi padre. Mejor se hubiera muerto con su prometido cobarde!... Maldito Katsura!... Maldito Bakumatsu...

Por las historias que había escuchado, Kenji odiaba a Tomoe. Él sentía que tanto ella como Kiyosato, Katsura, Isuka y los demás de la era Tokugawa eran los culpables de parte de la desgracia de su padre y por ende las de su madre y las suyas propias.

Luego, sintió nostalgia...

-Madre...Cuándo fue la última vez que vi tu sonrisa?... Pero no aquella sonrisa vacía, sino esa hermosa sonrisa que me mostrabas cuado era demasiado niño para recordarla tan perfectamente. Solo espero soñar y volver a verte así...

-Tus lágrimas son preciosos cristales de plata que me atraviesan el corazón. Son rocío para mis despertares y lluvia para mis atardeceres. Aún llorando eres tan hermosa. Quisiera ser el paño que seque la humedad de tu dolor sediento, interminable....Te oía gemir en tu soledad. Colocabas tu paño de seda sobre tu rostro tratando de que no me diera cuenta de nada.

-Tengo miedo!...Tengo miedo de que quedes seca como los días de octubre, tengo miedo de que te transformes en una roca dura e impenetrable bajo tus delicados pies, bajo tu existencia, mustia, opaca o árida, como una letanía... Lloras por su ausencia, madre, aun peor que si lloraras a un muerto. Deja de llorar por Kenshin!...

-No lo esperes más, no lo llores más. Te lo suplico! –Kenji se retorcía de dolor tirado en el piso llorando como un niño pequeño... -Sé que sufres por mi partida como si me hubieras desterrado hacia las sombras y el ocaso. La distancia la soporto, madre, tan solo con el recuerdo de tu hermosa sonrisa. La soporto como una pesada losa, que se postra sobre mi espalda...

-Me duele, me duele en el alma que lo ames a él más que a mí!...Porqué no puedes amarme a mí igual que lo amas a él?... Es una sensación de vacío... Acaso me extrañas tanto como a él?... No, no!... Tu amor por él es un elíxir para tu vida... Por eso no siento ningún sentimiento por él más allá de la ira!

-Tu llanto, madre, fueron las gotas que derramaron mi vaso lleno de odio hacia ese hombre... Entiérralo en tu mente, madre, como si enterraras un pasado inmóvil, como si formara parte de una vida ya vivida, como si al mencionarlo te vistieras siempre de luto...

-Tu esencia, dónde está?... Dónde está la chispa de vida que veía en tí cuando era niño?... Perdida?... Extraviada en un silencio lejano, inapelable? sellada en tu propia presencia por ese exilio eterno, involuntario e irrevocable de tu sufrimiento?

-Callados, taciturnos, alejados; de esa forma estamos él y yo en tu mente y en tu presencia... Pero, aún así estoy seguro, que ambos, ese hombre y yo compartimos el deseo inútil de tomar tu mano, de acariciar tu bellísimo rostro, de contemplar los ojos más hermosos que hallamos visto, de peinar tus larguísimos y sedosos cabellos, de besar tu frente perfecta, sentir la esencia de jazmines que destila tu cuerpo, y descansar en tu regazo mientras tus brazos acurrucan una existencia.

-Él, ese hombre, madre, no tiene derecho alguno de tocarte, ni abrasarte, ni besarte, ni mirarte, madre, porque tu espíritu está por encima de sus ansias carnales!... de sus deseos espirituales, de sus manos de muerte; las mismas manos que acarician tu hermoso rostro antes de marcharse nuevamente.

-Porqué?... Porqué el destino me castiga con su reflejo?... Porqué cuando me miro al espejo veo su rostro?... Yo era como tú... y por tu dolor, madre, ese hombre me ha convertido en lo que era él...

-Sé que el maestro teme, teme enseñarme lo que no debe. Entre meditaciones y sake me mira y siente que podría convertirme en una máquina de muerte, de destrucción. Un monstruo maldito. Y aunque tiemble ante aquella premonición, en el fondo sabe que ya en eso me he convertido.

-Eres la única que apacigua mi ira, madre, tus lágrimas me llegan a lo más profundo de mi ser. Me conmueven, me matan... Solo tu sonrisa es la pócima a mi existencia, solo tu alegría es la alegría a mi vida... Pero sé, madre que a pesar de la lejanía, a pesar del tiempo, continúa el sollozar silente.

-Te amo, madre, te amo más que a mi vida. Añoro estar en tus brazos, sentir tu presencia tan cercana como cuando estuve en tu vientre... Por eso, aunque lejano, comparto el pequeño deseo, de que la brisa de octubre que respiro llegue a ti, abanique tu cara y sea el beso espectral que yo te brindo secando tus lágrimas y acortando las distancias entre tu existencia y la mía.

-Ni la muerte, ni la distancia nos pertenecen. Te adueñas en cambio, del amor, de esa extraña fuerza que hace que en tu alma estemos presentes como fantasmas... Y es por eso que ante tu existencia ni él, ni yo estamos muertos o ausentes, pues el amor es más fuerte para ti que la distancia o la muerte.

Cuando Yahiko entró a la cabaña se encontró con la desgarradora escena. Kenji llorando, tirado en medio de los destrozos del cuarto de artesanías de Hiko. Enseguida fue hacia él.

-Kenji, qué diablos te sucede?

-Déjame en paz!... Lárgate!

Kenji empujó aparatosamente a Yahiko y se levantó enseguida. Secó sus lágrimas y se controló. Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Se tiró agua en la cara y luego fue a su futón. Allí se limpió el rostro con un paño. No quería que de ninguna manera Yahiko lo viera inestable, aún más inestable de lo que ya había visto.... Por lo menos, él no!... Aquel hombre al cual su padre había dado su estúpida espada.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo! Vete!

-Me tienes harto, niño mimado!... Compórtate como un verdadero hombre por una maldita vez!

-Qué..te..lar...gues! -decía Kenji apretando los dientes

-Con un demonio... Debes regresar a Tokio!

-No es a mí a quien ella espera! -dijo Kenji frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos critalizados por las lágrimas

-Cómo puedes decir eso?... Eres un mocoso estúpido!

-Es lo que siento!... Además no he obtenido la verdadera fuerza para acabar con Kenshin... hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, yo...

-Verdadera fuerza?... Esa podrás sentirla en esta espada!

Yahiko la sostenía en su mano. Kenji se sorprendió. Solo una vez en su vida la había tocado. Fue una noche en que hubo una tormenta. Su madre y Kenshin estaban acostados y él empezó a llorar pues tronaba y no quería dormir solo.

-La... Sakabattou... Tú, la trajiste...

Aún lo recordaba... Esa noche, Kenshin fue a su habitación. Él lloraba y Kenshin lo cargó y arrulló en sus brazos... Luego, lo llevó a la habitación de ellos... Esos recuerdos, seguían apenas visibles en su memoria.

-Te la dejaré por esta noche, si sigues sin entenderlo, entonces te lo probare –dijo Yahiko antes de dejarlo solo con la espada de filo invertido.

-Qué clase de significado podría tener una espada que mi padre usó después de ser un hitokiri?... Fue una leyenda en el Bakumatsu, pero el padre que yo conocí ni siquiera era un espadachín; nunca cargó una espada. Él siempre salía de casa y mi madre siempre lo esperaba.

Kenji sentía una punzada en su pecho.

-Madre, no quiero el Kashin Ryu ni otro estilo que sea solo para defender, yo quiero en Hiten Mitsuruyi Ryu y llegar a ser una leyenda incluso más grande que mi padre para que te sientas orgullosa de mí. Más orgullosa que de él!

Los recuerdos siguieron invadiéndolo.... Kenshin lo había llevado a la habitación de ambos y justo cuando su padre colocaba otras sábanas para expandir el futón con el objetivo de que él durmiera en medio de ellos, él vio aquella espada accesible y salió corriendo para agarrarla. Estaba muy pesada, pero aún así quiso desenfundarla. Apenas si pudo mirar parte de la hoja cuando sintió el grito de su madre y los brazos fuertes de su padre apartándolo de allí...

La lluvia y los truenos siguieron, pero esa noche durmió plácidamente entre ambos... Kenshin y Kaoru estaban ladeados sobre sus costados, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el torso de Kenji. Su padre tenía unos de sus brazos extendidos por encima de la almohada y acariciaba la cabeza de su madre.

También recordó que daban largas caminatas juntos, en las tardes para sentarse a ver caer las flores de cerezo. Ellos se sentaban juntos, abrazados, usualmente su madre entre las piernas de su padre. Kenshin detrás de ella la rodeaba con sus brazos. Así veían como Kenji jugaba a atrapar florecillas y más tarde, luciérnagas, a lo largo de la ladera del río.... De vez en cuando, pensando que Kenji no los estaba viendo, su padre acariciaba el rostro y el cabello de su madre y la besaba tiernamente en el cuello y los labios.

En otras ocasiones salían los tres a ver la puesta de sol desde un mirador natural con vista a parte de la ciudad. Era el lugar favorito de Kenshin... Su padre siempre lo llevaba sentado en sus hombros mientras iba tomado de la mano de su madre. Él solía agarrarlo por el cabello y de vez en cuando jalárselo mientras jugaba con él.

Igualmente recordó la vez que corriendo tras un pájaro fuera del dojo se tropezó con una piedra y calló. Su padre estuvo allí para cargarlo y curar la herida de su rodilla... Sus ojos fueron llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas. Era como si su alma depurara su memoria al retrotraer su más tierna infancia.

-Porqué?... Porqué tuvo que ser así... Acaso te dejamos de importar, padre?

Entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que partió y la primera vez que regresó... Cuándo Kenji le dijo que lo extrañaba, Kenshin le respondió que aún estando lejos estaba con él y con Kaoru, porque eran lo único que llevaba en su corazón.

Con la Sakabatou a su lado, poco a poco fue cayendo en un estado de sueño, hasta que Morfeo se apoderó de él... Soñó muchas cosas que el baúl de sus recuerdos tenía guardado en las profundidades de cuatro paredes de bambú... Entre esas, la vez que su padre otorgó su espada a Yahiko luego de un combate, y otros sucesos que siguieron.

Soñó que veía a su padre solo, demacrado, solitario y demasiado débil para regresar con ellos. Estaba en una playa desierta mirando hacia el horizonte sobre el vaivén de las olas mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento. Su mirada era triste, tan triste que vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-Kaoru... Kenji..._ –Lo oía decir como un susurro llevado por el viento.

Afuera, en medio de aquellas montañas, el décimo tercer maestro miraba el claro de luna expiando por sus acciones pasadas. Volteó hacia la derecha y vio a Yahiko sentado en una piedra. Al acercarse, Yahiko se secó un par de lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas.

-Ellos, los tres... Ninguno se merece lo que les está pasando...

-Un poco de sake? –ofreció el fornido hombre

-Sí, por favor... Me hará bien.

-Le dijiste que su madre está muriendo?

-Aún no... No me atrevo a hacerlo.... Será un golpe demasiado fuerte para él... Prefiero esperar a que la misma Kaoru lo haga, una vez logre reunirlos en el dojo.

-No puedo creer que ocurre... Todo es tan trágico... Con gusto cambiaría mi vida por la de Kaoru.... -dijo Hiko

-Lo más triste es que fue su propia decisión. Kenji quedará destrozado...Él la adora.

-Cuánto durará?

-Aún no se sabe. Eso es lo que más nos entristece a Tsubame y a mí. Estaremos allí para él... -dijo Yahiko- Aunque... aunque, no quedará tan solo después de todo.

-Acaso Kenshin está por regresar?

-No lo digo por Kenshin, sino por una chica que es alumna del Dojo. Chizuru Raikouji. Es la novia de Kenji.

-Así que ese pilluelo malcriado tiene una novia que lo soporta.

-Sí. De hecho con ella es todo lo contrario. La ama muchísimo y es atento, cariñoso y amable...Es igual que con su madre... Chizuru es la mejor alumna de Kaoru y la última en ser entrenada por ella hasta antes de enfermar. Ahora yo la entreno... Ella Tiene quince años igual que Kenji. Desde que me acuerdo, están bastante enamorados y hasta habían hablado de casarse.

-Vaya, qué sorpresas tiene el cachorro.... Y de donde salió la princesa?

-Sus padres fueron unas personas aristócratas que murieron trágicamente dejando de albacea al doctor Genzai. Pero luego de la muerte de Genzai, Kaoru se hizo cargo de ella desde que tenía como 10 años. Prácticamente la chica se la pasaba más en el dojo que en la mansión que era de sus padres. Para Kaoru, ella ha sido como la hija que nunca tuvo y hasta físicamente se parecen bastante y más porque a la chica le encanta usar las pañoletas de ella. Si los vez te sorprenderías. Cuando Kenji y Chizuru están juntos la gente creen que son Kaoru y Kenshin vueltos a su juventud... Creo que ella será el único consuelo para Kenji.

-Ese chico es un genio. Estoy asombrado. Aunque no le he enseñado nada de mi técnica él ha aprendido gran parte de ella tan solo de escucharla en relatos. Ha puesto en práctica la teoría...Me atrevo a aseverar que es mejor que su padre –dijo el maestro-... Kenji es consciente del alcance de la técnica, mientras que mi estúpido pupilo nunca lo quiso entender... Y debo aceptar que ante esa realidad, por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí un inexplicable miedo.

-Qué?... Pero como es posible eso, maestro?

-Si Kenji llega a aprender mi técnica, sería casi invencible -Hiko tomó más sake-... No sé que diablos es!... Si su resentimiento, su determinación, sus ganas innegables de ser el mejor o simplemente la composición explosiva de los malditos genes de Battousai combinados al lado aguerrido de Kaoru y del viejo sensei Kamiya... Dos estilos totalmente opuestos convergen en Kenji y se fusionan como el ying y el yang haciendo de él un punto de quiebra.

-Lo siento por hacer las cosas a mi manera... –agregó Yahiko luego de tomar un poco de sake.

-No te disculpes... Al contrario te pido un favor...

-Qué cosa? –preguntó Yahiko mientras el maestro tomó aire.

-Aléjalo de mí...

-Cómo? –preguntó Yahiko asombrado-... Está seguro?

-Totalmente... Es mejor que lo alejes de mí... Desde un principio tomé mi decisión... Debido a sus sorprendentes y extraordinarias habilidades con la espada, grandes cualidades de combate sin comparación, explosivo carácter, resentimiento, terquedad y orgullo, he decidido que el Hiten Mitsuruyi Ryu muere conmigo.

-Es una pena...

-Para mí no lo es... Cuando tienes demasiada fuerza todo puede ser peligroso y puedes sufrir, tal como sucedió con el padre. No volveré a cometer con creces el mismo error que cometí con mi estúpido pupilo. La lógica del Hiten Mitsuruyi se hizo obsoleta. Padre e hijo no debieron haber nacido en estos tiempos de paz. Ambos son unas máquinas de muerte. Fue un mal cálculo del destino. Probablemente lo único que no cambia es la luna... Y con ese ejemplo te estoy diciendo todo... Así que es mejor que te lo lleves al Dojo Kamiya, de donde nunca debió haber salido.

El día siguiente había llegado. Luego de su ahondar en su pasado, de soñar con sus vivencias más importantes y de ser vencido por Yahiko, poco a poco Kenji fue reflexionando hasta finalmente aceptar la espada de filo invertido... Decidió hacer un cambio en su vida y tratar de darle una oportunidad más a su padre... Pero sobre todo, volvería a ver el hermoso rostro de su querida madre.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kenji volvió al Dojo.... Vería a su madre, a Chizuru, y si tenía suerte, quizás a su padre, pero una angustia se apoderó de su ser...

Jamás pensó ver a su madre tan demacrada. No le importó que Megumi le prohibira acercarse mucho a ella... Kenji hundió su rostro en el pecho de Kaoru para sentirla cerca, amada, protegida... Aquello lo tenía deprimido, pero no se lo demostraba. Él la miraba sonriendo, tal como ella hacía con su padre... En las noches Kenji lloraba sin que ella lo viera. Chizuru siempre estuvo a su lado. Tanto Chizuru como él dormían en dos futones en el cuarto de Kaoru, para atenderla en sus dolencias.

Los días pasaron... y Kenji se arrepentía cada vez más de aquella actitud que lo había cegado tiempo atrás. Ayudaba en todos los quehaceres y cargaba en brazos a su madre de un lado a otro cuando ella lo necesitaba... Él quería volver a ver a su padre para decirle que lo amaba igual o más que cuando era un niño. También le pediría que no se volviera a ir porque él lo quería a su lado... Juntos, los tres de nuevo.

-Kenji...-ella lo tomó por su rostro-...Eres el mejor hijo que cualquiera madre pudiera tener.

-No... Tú eres la mejor madre que cualquier hijo quisiera... -besós sus manos-... Soy muy afortunado, Kaoru-dono.

_"Kaoru-dono"..._ Ella sonrió ante esa expreción que solo Kenshin le decía. En verdad su hijo era como ver a Kenshin. Él era el mejor regalo que Kenshin le había dado.

Esa tarde había salido desesperadamente a buscar a su madre, ya que cuando le había ido a llevar la comida a la cama ella no estaba. Cuando por fin la halló se encontró con una escena enternecedora. Su madre sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo cuyas flores caían y su padre acostado en sus piernas.

-Papá!... Por fin estás aquí!... Volviste, papá!

Kenji se acercó.

-Papá, mira, estoy usando tu espada!

Él se acercó. Su padre dormía plácidamente sin aquella cicatriz en su mejilla, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas... y al ver a su madre llorando lo entendió todo.

-Papá... Papá!... No... Por favor, despierta!... Papaaaaaá!

El se agachó y lo abrazó mientras su madre lo consolaba. A él no le interesaba si se contagiaba o no de esa enfermedad. Los dos lloraron por horas aferrados a Kenshin... Luego, Kenji lo cargó entre sus brazos tal como Kenshin hacía con él cuando era un bebé, y lo llevó al dojo. Allí, madre e hijo lo lloraron largamente.

El otro golpe en el corazón sucedió tres meses después cuando su madre murió. Kenji quedó destrozado. Se encerró con Kaoru en su habitación llorándola amargamente... Era imposible despegarlo de ella. La gente no comprendía de dónde sacaba tanta fortaleza aquel muchacho para aguantar dos lutos consecutivos. Fueron enterrados juntos en la colina donde años atrás veían la puesta de sol.

Le costó mucho reponerse...

Tiempo después, una noche de primavera, Kenji dormía en el futón junto a Chizuru cuando, dentro de un extraño sueño, pudo ver a sus padres jóvenes como cuando se conocieron y felices, corriendo sobre un gran campo de flores, eran crisantemos y jazmines y miles de pétalos de Sakura rosado caían por doquier. Kenshin atrapaba a Kaoru por la cintura, la cargaba entre sus brazos dando vueltas mientras se besaban en los labios. Luego colocaba jazmines en los largos cabellos de Kaoru.... Ellos reían, reían a carcajadas, como nunca los había oído desde que era un niño. Luego, vieron que su hijo estaba allí, estático, inamovible. Ambos se acercaron. Kaoru le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Kenshin hizo lo mismo.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, Kenji –le dijo Kaoru –... Y siempre estás con nosotros.

-Hijo le dijo Kenshin-... Perdóname... Quizás no te lo dije tantas veces en vida, pero te siempre te he amado... Quiero que sepas que tu madre y tú han sido lo más hermoso y lo más importante para mi vida. Siempre te llevé, siempre te llevo, y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, hijo mío.

-Padre, perdóname tú a mí... Yo también te amo... Siempre lo hice...

-Vive, Kenji... Sé feliz... –le dijo su padre.

Kenji asintió.

Kaoru se soltó del cabello su pañoleta índigo, su favorita y se la dio a Kenji, quien la sostuvo en la mano sintiendo el aroma a jazmín.

Ambos lo volvieron a abrazar por un rato largo y luego se alejaron agarrados de la mano, reídos, alegres, abrazándose y dándose besos, corriendo por aquel hermoso paraíso mientras le decían hasta luego con las manos... Luego entraron a una especie de dojo. Era como una réplica del dojo Kamiya en el cielo... Era el paraíso de sus padres. Allí estarían juntos por siempre.

Kenji volteó hacia otro lado y en una montaña pudo ver de lejos a mucha gente mientras una voz en forma de eco iba diciendo sus nombres. El abuelo Kamiya, las hermanas de Kenshin, Sakura, Akane y Kasumi, el doctor Genzai, Sayo, Gentatzu, y Shigure, Tomoe junto a Kiyosato, Oibore, Okina y otros más...

Cuando despertó del sueño miró a su alrededor... vio a Chizuru dormida a su lado. Sintió algo de alivio y nostalgia... Ella lo había acompañado en su dolor. También lo acompañaba en su felicidad. Ella, Chizuru, era su mujer... La amaba y era la única que como su madre calmaba su temperamental carácter... Luego sintió en su mano la suavidad de una pluma. Al mirar, vio que sostenía una pañoleta color índigo. Su respiración se aceleró. Se levantó del futón turbado mientras olía el olor a jazmín que emanaba de la misma. Era la favorita de su madre... Entonces, no solo había sido un sueño?

Meses después mientras las flores de cerezo seguían cayendo, Kenji y Chizuru caminaban por aquel mismo camino donde tantos sucesos habían ocurrido en la vida de sus padres y la de él mismo... Le había pedido matrimonio a Chizuru y ella había aceptado. Ella era tan hermosa, físicamente casi igual que su madre. Aveces solía pasarse minutos mirándole su bello rostro tan parecido al de Kaoru... Era como si el destino hubiera sido benévolo con él finalmente y le dejara ese precioso regalo.

_La vida es corta. Hoy estamos, mañana no... Son tiempos de paz... Para qué perder el tiempo en guerras cuando puedo tener el amor? _–pensaba el muchacho mientras veía a la preciosa mujer a su lado.

Ella, Chizuru, olía a Gardenias. Una fragancia floral de la casa de los jazmines.

-Kenji-Kun, te ocurre algo? –preguntó Chizuru viendo que su novio hacía un alto en el camino.

-No, no es nada.

Chizuru frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que a veces él era un poco terco y que no le gustaba preocuparla. Él sabía que ella tenía el mismo carácter temperamental y dulce tal como lo tenía su madre. Pero se amaban.

-Qué es todo eso? -preguntó ella

-Te lo contaré todo más tarde...-dijo él abrazándola-... Apropósito, lo olvidaba, esa pañoleta se te ve muy bien, luces hermosa.

-De veras? –preguntó ella moviendo la cabeza para presumirle la pañoleta que él le había dado y que había sido de Kaoru... Él le dijo que era la favorita de Kaoru, la índigo.

-Así es...

-Gracias...

-Chizuru-dono, -dijo él abrazándola-... Seamos felices juntos...

-Sí!

Al caminar por el pueblo escuchaban los murmullos de la gente. Eran como ver a Kenshin y Kaoru...

-Kenji ha madurado...- Le dijo Yahiko a una embarazada Tsubame cuando lo vio partir junto a Chizuru-... Hiko hubiera estado orgulloso de él, finalmente...

Mientras miraban a Kenji y Chizuru muchos decían que eran Kenshin y Kaoru... Que no habían muerto... Los más fantasiosos decían que los Himura habían encontrado un brebaje poderoso, una pócima dada por el mismo diablo para que conservaran la juventud eternamente... Entonces se comenzaron a crear leyendas sobre ellos.

Muchos decían que Battousai aparecía en las noches para defender a los desvalidos mientras Kaoru socorría a los desprotegidos. Otros decían que los veían caminando por el pueblo durante el ocaso, agarrados de las manos.... También había otra leyenda que rezaba que el brebaje encontrado había sido hecho por el legendario Hiko Seijuro. El compuesto era a base de sake y plantas de la cascada de Kyoto cercana a la casa del maestro. Por ello, tanto Hiko como Battousai y Kaoru conservaban su eterna juventud.

Muchos hacían peregrinajes hacia aquella cascada de Kyoto para buscar las plantas, entre ellas jazmines, ya que se decía que era la esencia de la mujer de Himura... Los más osados trataban de acercarse a la casa de Hiko para obtener el secreto de la pócima de viva voz del maestro, pero éste los recibía con insultos y los largaba aparatosamente de allí amenazándolos con romperles las vasijas de barro en sus cabezas. Luego, en soledad, bebía su sake y reía a carcajadas pensando en tanta estupidez...

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Siete años más tarde...**_

Años después, Kenji y Chizuru Himura regresaron a Tokio.... Las mismas calles, los mismos caminos, los mismos pétalos de sakura... Las misms historias.

El Dojo Kamiya... Su amado Doyo...Kenji estaba sentado en el portal viendo hacia el horizonte mientras Chizuru le traía un balde con agua y unas toallas.

-Kenji, amor... Nos vamos a quedar aquí, por lo tanto debemos empezar el aseo... Así que al menos limpia el piso –dijo Chizure con una bella sonrisa colocándole al lado el balde con las toallas.

Él la miró y asintió... Kenji era una réplica idéntica a su padre; solo que más alto que Kenshin y sin aquella famosa cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello en un tono de rojo un poco más oscuro. Kenji usaba su largo cabello en una alta cola de caballo. Le gustaba meditar, llevar una vida tranquila y siempre sonreir.

Los dos limpiaron la casa hasta finalizar en la sala de entrenamientos.

-Chizuru-dono, nunca te lo había comentado, pero después de todo tu padre fue un hombre muy importante en el negocio de las navieras aquí en Tokio. Él realmente tuvo que haber sido muy feliz con tantos barcos y en constante acercamiento con el mar.

-En una ocasión...-dijo ella-... Kaoru-dono me contó que se desvivía por mi madre, la cual era de salud precaria. Si embargo sé que el hubiera dejado toda su fortuna con tal que mi madre hubiera sando.

-Finalmente haz decidido qué hacer con todo lo que te dejaron tus padres?

-Quisiera que la decisión la tomáramos juntos, Kenji-kun.

-Sabes que no deseo involucrarme en eso. Para mí es incómodo. Esos bienes son tuyos, amor, no míos... Yo solo quiero tu bienestar a base de mi esfuerzo y el sudor de mi frente, como tu esposo que soy, sin utilizar los bienes de tu familia. Por favor, no me pidas que entre en esa decisión.

-Kenji-kun –Ella acarició el rostro de su esposo... Lo amaba cada día más. Él era demasiado honorable y dulce-... Al menos quisiera que me permitieras reparar el dojo. Deseo dar clases del estilo Kamiya Kashin y pienso tener muchos alumnos!... Deseo hacerlo como un homenaje a los esfuerzos de tu madre. Sabes que la admiro mucho. Aunque en un tiempo llegó a tener un solo alumno, nunca dejó que el dojo muriera.

El se levantó, la tomó por el rostro y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Luego asintió...

-Chizuru-dono... Lo haremos juntos... Yo también daré clases de Kashin Ryu.

-Kenji, eso me hace tan feliz!

En la tarde visitaron las tumbas de Kenshin y Kaoru.

_Maestra, gracias por ser como una madre para mí –_decía Chizuru con las manos pegadas en una oración silenciosa-_ Te extraño demasiado, pero siempre te llevo en mi corazón. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir y creo que el mejor regalo que puedo tener es ser comparada contigo. Gracias, Kaoru-Dono... Y gracias a usted, señor Himura. Su hijo es tal como me contaron que usted era cuando conoció a Kaoru-dono. Finalmente él pudo entenderlo. Siempre habla de usted con mucho orgullo._

_Madre, Aquí estoy..._-dijo Kenji-_ Siempre te llevo en mi pensamiento y en mi corazón como una flor de jazmín preciosa y perfumada. Gracias también porque escogiste a la mejor mujer para mí, y gracias por haberme enseñado el Kashin Ryu.... Padre, querido padre. Quiero que sepas que al mirarme al espejo siento tristeza, pero tristeza porque no te tengo a mi lado.... Y también siento orgullo, orgullo de que mi reflejo sea el tuyo... Los amo a ambos y sé que donde están son felices por nosotros._

Dos semanas habían transcurrido. Un mediodía, Kenji lavaba la ropa en un balde mientras Chizuru empezaba a entrenar con el Bokken, tal como había hecho su amada suegra. En esos tiempos de paz muchos querían aprender el Kashin Ryu... ya tenía en lista al menos a quince alumnos. Dos de ellos estaban con ella en aquella ocasión.

-Kenshin no!... Así no se sostiene el boken! –dijo una niña de cuatro años.

-Te digo que así es!... La que está mal eres tú, niña necia!- respondió el niño de seis años, cabellos rojizos y ojos violetas.

-Qué dijiste, tarado?

-Kaoru-chan!... Qué maneras son esas de hablarle a tu hermano Kenshin? –preguntó Chizuru a su hija.

-Pero mamá, es que él no está sosteniendo bien el boken!

-Ninguno de los dos lo está haciendo bien! –respondió la madre

-Te lo dije! –gritó el niño

-Tonto!

-Fea!

-Basta, los dos! o llamaré a su padre para que ponga orden!

-Papaaaá?.... Pero si él nunca nos regaña! –dijo la pequeña Kaoru

-Es cierto... la regañona eres tú... –dijo Kenshin

-Kenshin-sam, que haz dicho? –dijo Chizuru con una venita en la frente.

-Jajajaja!... Acaso eso no es cierto?... -Preguntó Kenji apareciendo dentro del dojo recostado al marco de la puerta, aún con las manos mojadas.

Los niños corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Kenji-kun, tus hijos son terribles!

-Ustedes dos, Jo-chan y Kenshin-sam! No deben pelear, entendido?... -dijo Kenji

-Sí, papá!

-Ven acá, cariño... –dijo él llamando a su esposa mientras ellas le daba un beso en la mejilla... -Te he dicho que me encanta tu olor a gardenias?

-Sí... -respondió ella con un pequeño beso, ahora en los labios.

Los cuatro se abrazaron en medio del dojo hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Disculpen si interrumpimos la escena –dijo Yahiko, quien llegaba con Tsubame y un niño. El pequeño de siete años, cabellos parados y ojos chocolates era Shin, el hijo de Yahiko y Tsubame.

-Que bueno tenerte por aquí, maestro Yahiko -agregó Chizuru.

-Vamos, Chizuru, no me digas así, me haces sentir como si fuera Hiko sensei.

-El maestro Hiko... Tengo tantos años sin verlo -dijo Kenji

-Casualmente estuve en Kyoto hace unos días y les envía sus saludos... -añadió Yahiko

-Y cómo se encuentra él? –preguntó Kenji

-Como si el maldito tiempo no pasara por su fornida anatomía...

-Es cierto –dijo Tsubame-...Se ve igual... No envejece!...

-A propósito –añadió Yahiko mirando a Kenji y luego al pequeño Kenshin-... Me dijo que se alegra de que enseñes el estilo de tu madre y que aunque se sienta orgulloso de ti, prefiere que estés lejos de él y no te le acerques... Tanto tú como tu descendencia...

"_Estoy orgulloso de Himura Kenji... Pero dile a ese patán que no lo quiero cerca de mí!... Ni a él, ni mucho menos a su cachorro pelirrojo de ojos violetas... Diablos!... Acaso toda la descendencia de Kenshin tiene que parecerse a él?... Y encima le pone el nombre de mi estúpido pupilo!"_

Kenji sonrió solo de imaginarse a Hiko diciendo aquellas palabras en medio de unos sorbos de sake mientras contemplaba el ocaso sentado en una gran piedra.

-Papá, porque tu maestro no me quiere cerca de él? –preguntó el pequeño Kenshin intrigado.

Kenji se agachó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Porque toma demasiado sake y no quiere enseñarte esos vicios... –dijo Kenji con una sonrisa.

-El sake es horrible, wákala!... –añadió la pequeña Kaoru, de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos azules como los de su abuela.

-Maestra, cuando empezamos el entrenamiento grupal? –le preguntó Shin a Chizuru.

-La próxima semana. Estoy segura que serás tan bueno en Kendo como tu padre.

Luego de un rato Yahiko salió y se sentó en uno de las pilastras del dojo. Allí recordó tantas vivencias. Ese había sido el escenario de su infancia. Tantos recuerdos, tantas risas...

Miró hacia su alrededor. Las escenas que veía lo consternaban. Kenji tendía la ropa que acababa de lavar mientras era seguido de cerca por los pequeños Kaoru y Kenshin... A un costado suyo, Chizuru daba clases de kendo a Shin tal como lo había hecho Kaoru con él... Tsubame lo miró y se sentó a su lado adivinándole el pensamiento mientras tomaba su mano.

Ambos miraban hacia la entrada del dojo... Todo hubiera seguido igual, pero inesperadamente por allí hicieron su entrada dos hombres llamando la atención de la pareja. Uno era un cuarentón y el otro un chico de unos 18 años, aparentemente hijo del primero... Yahiko reconoció el rostro de aquel cuarentón y su cinta en la cabeza. Aquel hombre vestía con ropajes blancos que Yahiko conocía, y traía en la punta de su boca el esqueleto de un pequeño pescado. Su camisa tenía una inscripción en su espalda que significa solo una cosa, "malo".

Yahiko sonrió y se abalanzó a darle un abrazo...

_Kenshin, Kaoru -_dijo Yahiko en su pensamiento mientras abrazaba a Sanosuke-... _Solo la guerra, el dolor, las batallas y el sufrimiento se han ido... Por lo demás... nada ha cambiado, amigos... nada..._

_*_

_*¨_

_*_

_**Gracias amigos. Sé que ambos mueren, pero el fic precisamente fue basado en Seisouhen, cambiarle la muerte de nuestros amados héroes sería cambiarle el sentido principal. Mi propósito fue ahondar en los sentimientos de Kenji Himura. Lo que sintió en su corazón, su resentimiento, angustia y tristeza. Igualmente en la decisión de Hiko de llevarse su técnica con él a la tumba. El pensamiento de Yahiko, y por supuesto ahondar más en Chizuru Raikouji, la chica que aparece con Kenji al final del ova 6, luego de los créditos, la cual es su novia y fue creada por Watsuki como clon de Kaoru hecha de su primer manga extra. De hecho Chizuru fue el primer piloto boceto para crear a Kaoru, haciendo ver que la historia se volvía a repetir, pero esta vez un trama de amor. "Seamos felices juntos"... Con eso concluye la ova.**_

_**Mil abrazos**_

_*_

_*_


End file.
